paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Shadow
Ok - it's finally time to post a second part of my last story. It took me far too long to write, but frankly, I had big problems with inspiration. I started my work shortly after writing the previous part, but after a while I realized that the beginning did not fit in with the end of the first part. So, of course, I ended up having to rewrite half of the story again. Personally, I'm not happy with this part, but I have ideas for the next ones. Nevertheless, I hope that you will enjoy my story. Note This is second part of story. Make sure, to read previous one before. Story The next day, Rocky woke up at his house. He was tired, but that's all you could say about him. It was still morning, the other pups were asleep. Rocky didn't know how he got here. He assumed he was so tired that someone had to move him when they reached the shore. On his way out, he noticed that at the entrance to his house there was a large, baked snack-bone decorated with red icing. And there's a card next to it. Thank you for saving me yesterday. -Marshall The card was probably written by Ryder, and by Marshall it was only decorated. However, what mattered was the gesture. This little simple thing made Rocky smile on his face. Pup slowly moved towards the base. He wanted to talk to Ryder. In the morning the tower was empty, but there were toys everywhere. Apparently boy didn't manage to tidy them up. Rocky was heading for the elevator. He stopped for a moment by the black screen where everyone is watching Apollo the Super-Pup adventures together. He wanted to see his reflection. He wondered if it would continue as it was yesterday. Or maybe everything was just a bad dream? Rocky closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Everything went back to normal - in the reflection he saw only himself. Pup breathe a sigh of relief. The elevator was on the ground floor. Rocky pressed the button and headed to the top floor. It was unusually quiet there. Usually you could always hear the sounds of electronics, Ryder wandering around somewhere, or seagulls screaming, sitting on the railing. After a while, Rocky heard the sound of the shower. So he walked shyly to the bathroom, the door was open, so he opened it by poking with his nose. Behind the matt glass there was a visible shape of Ryder. Rocky sat down and waited for the boy to finish washing. When Ryder finally finished washing, he was of course all wet. He was only wearing a towel with which he was just wiping his face. - Ughh… - Rocky was a little disgusted. On the other hand, what did he expect from sitting in the middle of the bathroom? - Waaah! - Ryder was surprised. He quickly covered himself with a towel. Then he saw Rocky. - Rocky?! - Hi, Ryder… - pup was a bit embarrassed. - What are you doing here? - I wanted to talk to you, but I don't know what made me come in here - Rocky scratched his head. - It's okay - boy said. - What do you want to talk about? - You know… about yesterday. - No problem, just let me get dressed. - Yeah - Rocky smiled - right. I'll wait outside. Rocky didn't have to wait long. Ryder left the bathroom after less than a minute. - Okay, Rocky. What's bothering you? - I just want to know what happened yesterday. I can hardly remember anything. - Maybe we should start with what you remember? - I remember Marshall was in trouble. We took a boat to help him. And… - Rocky sighs - that's all I remember. - There was a storm. You sailed to get him out and you did it… but you fell overboard on the way back. - Ugh… water… - Zuma and I have set off to rescue you. But… - boy scratched his head - by the time we got to you, you were unconscious. - And then? - We took you to the medical deck, but it was like this…. as if you had passed away. Rocky didn't know what to say. He felt as if he had seen all his life before his eyes. - I was dead? - Rocky asked after a while. - From a medical point of view… - sighs Ryder - yes. You were dead for about 2 minutes. - I… - pup started - I don’t know what to say… but… I know it… I know that everything is true. - Rocky… - Ryder was really sad - you don't even know how sorry I am… - I'm fine. Don't worry. - Can I do anything for you? - I'd like to be alone for a while. Thank you. - No problem. Rocky slowly returned to the elevator. He pressed the button and drove down. Then he moved forward. He came out of the base and looked at the other pups. They were still asleep. Rocky went up to the cliff. He looked at the Adventure Bay, which was just coming to life. The sun shone right at him, creating a long shadow. But this one didn't look like it belonged to him. It seemed as if it belonged to a tall figure dressed in a jagged, ruined cape. Grey pup looked down at the waves crashing into the rocks. - Fuck! - Rocky cursed then looked down at the waves crashing into the rocks. - What the fuck was I thinking? - You're a good pup, Rocky - pup heard voice in his head. - You… - Hello, Rocky - said Death. - It's all because of you! - Because of me? Haha, don't be silly Rocky! You were dead and you had choice. - You tricked me! - Rocky was angry. - You gave me no choice! - Of course you've got a choice. - You used the memory of my mother! - Yes, I showed you your mother - Death agreed. - But everything what she said, was true Rocky. - But how? - pup cried. - Deep in your heart, you know it. - Yes… - Rocky added after a while - I know… - She's free. Thanks to you. - I hope, she's fine… - She is. Rocky took a deep breath and looked again on the seashore. - I guess I can't leave? - You can't. - So… what's next? - We're bound together. - Tell me something that I don't know… - I'm you. And you are me. - And what does it mean? - I'll show you. - How? - Close your eyes, hold your breath. Rocky did what Death told him to do. When pup opened his eyes, he was in a completely different place. It was dark and foggy. Everything looked as if time had stopped here. And literally - the leaves did not move and the birds froze suspended in the air. Rocky moved his head, the whole scene began to smudge terribly, but only one path remained clearly visible. - Where are we? - asked Rocky. - You don't recognize it? - Death answered with question. - It looks like… Foggy Bottom? - You're right. - Why we are here? - Go ahead. You'll find out soon enough. Rocky did what Death said. The world looked strange. Pup felt as if it was under the influence of very strong drugs. The scene was smudging, swaying. - My head… - gray pup started. - You'll get used to it - answered Death. - What's going on here? - See it yourself. Rocky stopped, looked harder. In the distance he saw a wandering figure. - Listen… - said Death silently. Pup held his breath for a while, made his hearing more intense. - Hey! - somebody shouted. - Can anybody hear me?! - I… - Rocky said in his thoughts. - I know this voice… - Yes, you know - Death confirmed. Rocky came a little closer. He started to see more and more details of the character. The character wasn't particularly high. It was a man dressed in a purple jacket and a cylinder. - Mayor Humdinger? - asked Rocky. - Rocky! - Mayor of Foggy Bottom noticed him. - I’m so happy that I see you! - Waaah! - Rocky got a little scared when Humdinger headed straight for him. - Where are we? - Mayor asked. - It looks like a Foggy Bottom, but it's all so… different. - This is Foggy Bottom, but… - started Rocky - I don't recognize it either. - Why don't we go to my cave? - asked Humdinger, Rocky agreed. Rocky and Humdinger walked slowly in silence. It took them a few minutes to reach their destination. - Okay, where did it open? - Humdinger asked himself. It looked like he was looking for a key or a remote control. He was very busy. - He’s dead, Rocky - pup heard Death’s voice in his head. - What?! - Rocky thought. - We came here to take him to the other side. - He doesn't know yet? - No. He doesn't know. It was in a place like the one where you were. There is no time here. - What are we gonna do now? - It's up to you now. Nothing will happen again until you want it to happen. You can leave him here forever or help him to move on. - But how? - This time, I’ll show you. Check your backpack. Rocky went through the contents of the backpack. He didn't know why, but he found a pilot opening the entrance to Humdinger's hiding place. - Hey, Mayor Humdinger - Rocky began - I’ll found it. - Oh, that’s great! Humdinger grabbed the pilot from Rocky. He pressed the button and slowly entered the cave. - It's time to tell him - whispered Death. - Okay. - You'll know what to do. Rocky took a deep breath. As he breathed out, he saw that the steam from his mouth was black. He slowly followed Foggy Bottom Mayor. He got to him very quickly. Rocky saw that Humdinger was confused, standing next to his own body crushed by stones. - Rocky? - Mayor turned to pup when he heard his footsteps. - Your eyes… - Are red? - Yes… - Am I dead? - Humdinger asked, Rocky nodded. - So… this is the end? - I think so… - Rocky answered. - You’re dead to? - No… - Why are you here? - I'm here to help you cross the border between worlds. - But why you? - I'd like to know that, too. Close your eyes, please. And think of a place where you'd like to be now… Rocky felt as if he was speaking automatically, as if he was not fully in control of his words. When he finished talking, he felt that his shadow began to materialize and took the form of smoke. Soon the whole pup was hidden behind the smoke from which only red eyes were shining. - His time come to an end - Death whispered again. Rocky felt the scythe begin to materialize in his hands. - Your turn - said Death. Rocky closed his eyes and quickly cut off Humdinger's head. That's when the smoke disappeared. Rocky was himself again. Pup looked ahead. Humdinger was gone. He disappeared. - You did a good job - said Death. - Where is he now? - In a better place - He’s fine? - He is. - Close your eyes, Rocky… Pup closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that he was somewhere on the beach in Adventure Bay. It was already evening, and it was a little chilly. Rocky slowly moved to The Lookout, wondering how he got there and why it's been all day. - Death? - Rocky answered. - Yes, Rocky? - How time works in The Middle? - It's up to you there. But here, everything flows as it used to. - So I haven't been here all day? - That's what it looks like. - What will my friends think about it? - You can ask them that yourself. - Not funny… - In the course of time, the practice will come. With practice, you will learn to return exactly in the same moment from which you left. - I hope so. The rest of the way passed in silence. - Wocky! - Zuma's voice could be heard from afar. - Zuma?! What are… - Rocky didn't have a chance to finish, Zuma came to him and started licking. - That's wet, wet, wet! - Haha, Wocky! - Whewe have you been all day? - I… - Rocky was a bit embarrassed. - I had to spend some time alone. - Did something happen? - No, I just wanted to think about everything that's happened lately. - I hope you're okay. - I hope so, too - Rocky smiled a bit. - Haha - Zuma laughs. - wanna play with us? - Hm… why not? - That's gweat! Come! Quick! Zuma quickly ran towards the tower, where Ryder was waiting with the rest of PAW Patrol. Rocky stayed in place for a while. He looked back as if he wanted to forget about what had happened. He had already managed to convince himself how true Death was, but he still hoped that what he saw was just a simple vision that had no reflection in reality. - I'm on my way! - he shouted. - Green means go! Rocky ran towards the tower to end the day with his friends. To be continued… Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Rocky Category:Zuma Category:Ryder Category:Death Category:Mayor Humdinger Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Adventure Bay Category:Slight gore Category:OOBE Category:Stories Category:Part of a story Category:Sad Category:Depressing Category:Life